


Cookies For Your Thoughts

by M14Mouse



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Antony bond.  That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

“You know…this is the life, Ant-ony. You and me and cookies. Not these crappy cookies that you can get from the store either. No, these are the awesome ones that are soft and chewy,” Scott said as he waved the giant chocolate chip cookie on the table next to him and his ant buddy. 

He asked Hank if ants could eat chocolate. He kind of gave him a look then started telling him all about what ants eat just about anything. He knew that. He did google it but he wanted to make sure Ant-ony could eat it. He didn’t want to hurt his little ant buddy. 

Then Hank just stared at him like he was crazy then sighed. Then he went into a long monologue about ants and their eating habits. He really only got half of the conversation and almost nodded during the other half. It was enough to know that Ant-ony could eat some cookies. 

Honestly, he thought that it was a good question. 

“Maybe after, we can go flying. This time, you won’t crash me into the wall.” 

Ant-ony looked over at him and tried to steal the piece of cookie from his hand. 

“Hey! No avoiding the topic. You and me…no crashy!” 

Then his little buddy gave him a “who me…what about you?!” look before stealing the cookie from his hand. Okay, he got a point. He did have trouble his first time. They don’t really train people to fly ants in college but he was getting the hang of it. 

He didn’t crash the last time that he and Anthony decided to go for a ride. 

That was the step in the right direction. 

“Do you think that we should give the crazy ants some cookies? It might help me get them to calm down. They are really eager beavers…or over eager puppies. Take your pick.” 

Ant-ony just tilted his head at him when back to the cookie. Yup…even Ant-ony agreed him. Cookies won’t even win those crazy little bastards over. 

“What about the fire ants? Nah…they would build something out like the Grand Canyon. Now that I think about it…that is kind of cool. Hell, no on the scary ones. Those scary high on the what-ever meter ants would probably steal our cookie.”

His buddy moved over away from the cookie and nudged his hand a little. 

“Thanks. I’m glad that you are in my corner. You’re only an ant and not sure how much you understand. Another thing to ask…or maybe I should just google it. So, I can get the abridge version. There is nothing wrong with the doc explaining it. There is no stopping him once he gets really get started. I’m really not ready for a nap. I’m sure my friends would have my back. Problem is that they don’t know about the whole Ant-Man thing. When they find out, they are going to flip out about it. Trust me. You would get a kick out of it.”

He laughed as he pictured their faces in various states of shock. Oh my god, Luis would totally flail and run away. Another thought popped into his head. 

“Ooo…maybe, we should invite your other flying ant buddies.”

Ant-ony shook his head. 

“Okay…okay…no flying ant buddies! Maybe, a lady ant friend,” He said as he pat Anthony’s head. The ant just pressed his head into his hand. 

“Maybe not,” He laughed. 

Ant-ony pulled away from him and the cookie. His wings fluttered a little and Ant-ony looked over his way. He got the point. He got up from his spot on the table and moved to mount Anthony’s back. 

“So this is how it done, huh? We have cookies and then try to save the world? I like the way you think, buddy.” 

Hopefully, they will make it because he totally wanted Ant-ony to try oatmeal cookies next. 

End


End file.
